Tucker in IS Academy
by Fire Scorpion
Summary: in the city a lot of space pirates we're out numbering the Reds and Blues, Tucker was about to join up with the others until he found a red glowing teleporter Cube. Tucker ended up in IS Academy. Tucker met up with a lot of new friends and needed their help to get back.
1. Chapter 1: The Aquarium Soldier

The Aquarium Soldier

 **This takes place in Season 13 Episode 16 of Red vs Blue, In Season 1 of Infinite Stratos.**

 **Characters:**

 **Blue Team: Tucker, Jacob J. Jenkins, Matt, Skuller, Dunkin.**

 **Freelancer: Anget Georgia, Utah, Ohio, Iowa and Idaho.**

 **E-Series Robots: E-101 (Beta), E-102 (Gamma), E-103 (Delta), E-104 (Epsilon), E-105 (Zeta).**

 **Green Team: Acer (me), Lawson, Nova, Scotia, Karner and Karda.**

 **IS Academy Students: Cecilia Alcott, Laura Bodewig, Charlotte Dunois, Houki Shinonono, Tatenashi Katana Sarashiki, Ichika Orimura.**

 **Fire Scorpion: since season 15 is out, season 16 will come out in April 15. evil counterparts of Green Team and the IS Academy Students. and of course some of PSA.**

 **A/N: of course I do not own anything.**

in the Red vs Blue universe in chorus.

Reds and Blues were fighting off some of the space pirates.

Once all three are inside, Sarge backs up inside as well. **Tucker** runs towards the garage but is stopped by **Doyle**.

Wait. Wait! If the pirates know we're on board the Pelican, what's to keep them in the city for the explosion?! **Doyle** said to **Tucker**.

What? **Tucker** said confused to **Doyle**.

I mean they'll just come after us. We'll lose our home, we'll lose everything for nothing! **Doyle** said to **Tucker**.

Well there's not really any other options. **Tucker** said to **Doyle**.

 **Tucker** was tried to meet up with the others, until he found an orange Cube that was glowing red.

I thought all of the future cubes were destroyed. **Tucker** said to himself.

however when **Tucker** drop the cube to teleport along with the others, he wasn't with the others anymore.

hey where is Tucker? **Washington** said confused.

weird he's supposed to be with us. **Carolina** said.

I don't think something bad could happen to him. **Simmons** said worried.

The space pirates hear the Pelican's engines and turn to look at the armory just as the ship rises out of the garage and speeds off.

Locus, Felix, come in. The Reds and Blues have escaped but they left Doyle behind. **Space** **Pirates** said on the radio.

meanwhile in another dimension.

IS Academy Courtyard area.

the portal spit out **Tucker**.

okay never ever teleported Cube to me like that again. **Tucker** said to himself.

 **Tucker** look around that he was no longer on chorus.

okay now where am I? **Tucker** said confused.

 **Tucker** walked around the school and saw only your girls except no guy's.

all the girls gave **Tucker** a weird look, that they never saw Hi-Tech Armor.

who is that guy? another girl said.

where do you get such cool armor like? a girl said.

is he like some type of super soldier? another girl said.

 **Tucker** kind of felt uncomfortable by this.

I thought I was a ladies man but now this is kind of weird. **Tucker** said to himself.

 **Tucker** bumped into **Cecilia** without seeing her.

I'm sorry I didn't see you coming. **Tucker** said to **Cecilia**.

next time watch where you're going you clumsy fool. **Cecilia** said to **Tucker**.

hey I didn't mean not to do that on purpose. **Tucker** said to **Cecilia**.

anyway what exactly is up with that armor of yours? **Cecilia** asked **Tucker**.

first of all: long story short I Am From Another Dimension. fighting against a lot of space pirates on a planet called chorus. **Tucker** explains to **Cecilia**.

why should I believe this bunch of crap. **Cecilia** said to **Tucker**.

does it look like I am making this up. **Tucker** said in a serious tone to **Cecilia**.

maybe or maybe not. **Cecilia** said to **Tucker**.

so what exactly is this? **Tucker** asked curiously to **Cecilia**.

this is a school meant for top training military. **Cecilia** replied to **Tucker**.

a military school?!! **Tucker** said in shock.

what you never been to a military school before? **Cecilia** asked **Tucker**.

I am already in a military. **Tucker** replied to **Cecilia**.

and also my rank is Captain. **Tucker** said to **Cecilia**.

wait! your rank is a captain? **Cecilia** said to **Tucker**.

yes I am a captain. **Tucker** replied to **Cecilia**.

how you got my attention. **Cecilia** said to **Tucker**.

and what exactly do you mean by that? **Tucker** asked confused to **Cecilia**.

to see if you really have what it takes? **Cecilia** said to **Tucker**.

well first of all I really know how to take it on the battlefield. **Tucker** replied to **Cecilia**.

if you really have what it takes to become a soldier in and yes I will fight you. **Cecilia** said to **Tucker** , challenging him.

wait a second. **Tucker** said to **Cecilia**.

*sigh* what is it now? **Cecilia** said to **Tucker**.

isn't there supposed to be a catch for this. **Tucker** said to **Cecilia**.

what exactly do you mean by that? **Cecilia** said confused to **Tucker**.

like if I lose you have to be to say something to me and if I win that I have to say something to you. **Tucker** explains to **Cecilia**.

all I see, if you lose and you will be my servant. **Cecilia** said to **Tucker**.

some of the female students gasped surprised and shocked.

and if I win? **Tucker** asked.

then you can tell me what to do. **Cecilia** replied to **Tucker**.

let's just say we can do this tomorrow at 3:00 A.M. **Tucker** said to **Cecilia**.

Then challenge it will be. **Cecilia** said to **Tucker**.

 **Tucker** and **Cecilia** both shake hands and walked opposite side of the hall.

someone was watching them.

well this is kind of interesting. mysterious person said.

are you sure about this. the other guy said.

grab some popcorn, I think the funds are about to begin tomorrow. mysterious guy said to the other mysterious guy.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Tucker is now in IS Academy, and now he's in a lot of trouble, because he challenged Cecilia two a fighting dual. see what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Tucker VS Cecilia

Tucker VS Cecilia

in IS Academy, all of female students were excited and curious about the duel.

who do will win? girl student #1 asked.

my bet is going on the aquarium soldier. girl student #2 said.

cecilia is the strongest student here on the campus. girl student #4 said.

do you think that he will dominate her. girl student #3 said.

 **Ichika Orimura** was leaving the classroom on until he heard what was going on.

well this is getting interesting. **Ichika** said to himself.

I am very curious for what this is all about. **Ichika** said.

meanwhile in the courtyard, Tucker was warming up for the fight.

(see how that little bitch wants to play it.) **Tucker** said his mind.

(when she comes, I'll to my ultimate attack on her. then we'll see who will be humiliated.) **Tucker** said in his mind.

meanwhile in the Academy, **Cecilia** walking down the hall thinking about it.

(that aqua buffoon thinks that he can defeat me in a duel, haha I'll see about that.) **Cecilia** said in her mind.

it was 3:00 A.M., **Tucker** and **Cecilia** face-to-face ready to fight each other.

a huge crowd of female students were very excited.

I hope you're ready for this. **Tucker** said to **Cecilia**.

I'm always ready for anything. **Cecilia** said to **Tucker**.

 **Tucker** took out his sword.

all of the female students were surprised and amazed.

you think some plasma sword would scare me? **Cecilia** said to **Tucker**.

maybe indeed. **Tucker** replied to **Cecilia**.

 **Cecilia** transformed into the Blue Tears armor.

 **Tucker** was a little bit surprised and amazed.

[ **Cecilia** used dashed towards, a Speed Dash attack at **Tucker** instead he dodged the attack.]

[ **Tucker** kicked **Cecilia** in the stomach.]

Bow Chicka Bow Bow! Bitch! **Tucker** yelled at **Cecilia**.

all of the female students were surprised about this.

Aaagghh...that was a... pretty good attack... **Cecilia** said weak.

that was just a pretty good warm up. **Tucker** said to **Cecilia**.

[ **Cecilia** punch **Tucker** the face hard.]

hahahaha, that's it hurt a bit. **Tucker** replied to **Cecilia**.

[ **Tucker** was strangling **Cecilia** on the neck, **Cecilia** was choking **Tucker** on the neck.]

[ **Tucker** kicked **Cecilia** in her nuts.]

[ **Cecilia** did a kick punch combo on **Tucker's** face and chest.]

[ **Tucker** and **Cecilia** both punched each other in their faces.]

( **Tucker** and **Cecilia** both fainted to the ground.)

well this was kind of a bit of a boring fight. the man said disappointed.

well it was kind of getting interested the first time. the other man said.

agh!! I don't think I could fight anymore. **Cecilia** said.

neither can I. **Tucker** said.

can we call it a truce. **Cecilia** said to **Tucker**.

yeah, I'll agree to that. **Tucker** said to **Cecilia**.

( **Tucker** and **Cecilia** both shake their hands.)

( **Tucker** and **Cecilia** both heard clapping coming from someone.)

 **Tucker** and **Cecilia** saw five men and armor in front of them.

 **Tucker** and **Cecilia** were ready to fight them.

there's no need to fight us. the first man in armor said.

why should I trust you? **Tucker** asked the man.

we're from the UNSC. the second man replied to **Tucker**.

( **Tucker** did not even say a word until you notice that.)

do you know these five people?

I don't even know anyone you guys.

actually we're from the UNSC, allow us to introduce ourselves. the first man said.

my name is Acer, my real name is Amrullah Mohammad. **I** said introducing myself.

I'm Lawson. **Lawson** said introducing himself.

I'm Grayson Nova. **Nova** said introduce himself.

I'm Karner. **Karner** said introduce himself.

I'm Kadar. **Kadar** said introduce himself.

we're also UNSC soldiers from America. **I** said.

you really have to introduce yourself. **Karner** said.

I'm Lavernius Tucker, Captain Tucker. Tucker said introduce himself.

I'm Cecilia Alcott. **Cecilia** said introducing herself.

I was definitely thinking about can work together. I said to Tucker.

that can be good to us. Tucker said to me.

meanwhile back on chorus, in on the prison ship.

Locus and Felix were both on board the main control room.

where exactly is the aqua one? **Locus** said.

we checked all over the ruins of the city, and no sign of him. **Space** **Pirate** said to. **Locus**.

it seems Captain Tucker myself outsmarted us. **Felix** said.

what exactly do you mean? **Locus** asked confused to **Felix**.

when I checked on some of the security cameras, I saw Tucker grabbed a red glowing teleporter Cube. **Felix** said to **Locus**.

that can explain how he escaped the explosion. **Locus** replied to **Felix**.

he was just lucky, let's see where this Cube teleported him. **Felix** said with an evil grin on his face.

To Be Continued...

A/N: it was kind of a bit of a draw. but still a great fight to the end. Locus and Felix are going about to get themselves teleported to IS Academy. all hell is about to break loose.

A/N: Me and Lawson and the others are from Halo CE Takedown series.

see you on the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: a New Day

a New Day

 **A/N: in this chapter Tucker will be trying out my new experiment. and let's just say this is what happened this chapter.** **Halo Wars: Cyclops, Mantis, Rhino, Wolverine.** **MechAssault: battle armor, Elemental armor, Mad Cat, Thor,** **Cougar.**

at IS Academy at the dorm.

 **Tucker** was sleeping with **Cecilia** in her dorm. until the alarm go off.

 **Tucker** and **Cecilia** both got up and we're getting ready to change.

you know I really have to admitted. **Cecilia** said.

I really have to admited the both of us are strong. **Tucker** said to **Cecilia**.

you really are great friend. **Cecilia** said to **Tucker**.

friend is a little bit cliche but, I'm going for now. **Tucker** said to **Cecilia**.

I see you were thinking about that I was going to be your girlfriend. **Cecilia** said to **Tucker**.

I see you thought the first thing that I thought in my mind. **Tucker** said to **Cecilia**.

meh, I'm fine with it. **Cecilia** replied to **Tucker**.

 **Tucker** and **Cecilia** both walk out of the room of the dorm.

 **Tucker** and **Cecilia** we're both walking down the hall until they saw **Ichika**.

so how was the fight. **Ichika** said to them.

I see you heard about the thing. **Tucker** said to **Ichika**.

it was kind of a draw. **Cecilia** said to **Ichika**.

anyway, who are you? **Tucker** asked **Ichika**.

I'm Ichika Orimura. **Ichika** said introducing himself.

have you was the first male student to come to our Academy. **Cecilia** said to **Tucker**.

I am Captain Lavernius Tucker. **Tucker** said introduce himself.

wait a minute is that a rank? **Ichika** said to **Tucker**.

yes it is I am after all a captain. **Tucker** said to **Ichika**.

well this is very interesting I guess you got a higher rank. **Ichika** said to **Tucker**.

what's your rank? **Tucker** asked **Ichika**.

well you see I..uh. **Ichika** said to **Tucker**.

I see you're just a noob. **Tucker** replied to **Ichika**.

oh shut up, at least I'm doingat least I'm doing a job. **Ichika** said to **Tucker**.

I'm just saying that you are just trying to help us out. **Tucker** said to **Ichika**.

well thanks for that by the way. **Ichika** said to **Tucker**.

hey Tucker, we need you for a little test experiment. **I** yelled at **Tucker**.

alright I'm coming for whatever you need me for. **Tucker** said to me and ran off to where **I** was.

well I better see this. **Cecilia** said.

in the testing area lab.

 **Tucker** and me were both standing there.

so what exactly did you want to just show? **Tucker** asked me.

just stand right there, let Nova and Lawson do the rest. **I** replied to **Tucker**.

 **Cecilia** was watching from a faraway distance behind the door with curious.

 **Nova** and **Lawson** put a a circle metal plates on **Tucker's** armored chest.

what the hell is this thing? **Tucker** asked me.

go touch it. **I** said to **Tucker**.

are you sure if this thing is going to blow up. **Tucker** said worried to me.

what is it, just go push it and see what's. **I** replied to **Tucker**.

 **Tucker** post yard when did it begin to transform into Cyclops Mech.

whoa! this is so freaking amazing! **Tucker** said inside the Cyclops.

 **Cecilia** was very Amazed by this.

well you you see this is a prototype Cyclops Mech suit. **Lawson** said.

the full functioning one will be working tomorrow. **Nova** said.

this would be pretty freaking awesome to defeat against a few enemies. **Tucker** said.

I don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to test it tomorrow. **I** said to **Tucker**.

the Cyclops Mech suits turn back to its original form.

that was pretty good. **Tucker** said with amazement.

you got to see what else we have been working on. **Lawson** said to **Tucker**.

 **Nova** press the button, open the door from Below that came out the battle armor and the elemental armor.

 **Tucker** was very amazed and surprised by this.

 **Cecilia** was even from Beyond surprise she was very interested by all this Tech.

these two types of armor are complete. **I** said to **Tucker**.

how much should you made? **Tucker** asked me.

about eight of them. **I** replied to **Tucker**.

we can let no terrorist or any one of them get a hold of this Tech. **Lawson** said.

if anyone else gets ahold of this you'll cause of World disaster. **Nova** said.

and we mean by A Whole New World War will happen. **I** said to **Tucker**.

 **Cecilia** was concerned that this can be a very horrifying situation that could happen to the whole world.

one of the space pirates that were in cloaking and heard everything.

 **Tucker** , me, **Lawson** and **Nora** all left dot Testing Lab to meet up with everyone else.

 **Cecilia** left where she was hiding so that she could not tell no one about this

Felix, Locus. I hope you are enjoying this. **Space Pirate** said to **Locus** and **Felix** on the radio.

we heard everything all right. **Felix** said on the radio.

meanwhile in the Cafe.

 **Locus** was taking a cup of coffee and drinking it.

grab the Prototype and get out there. **Locus** said the **Space Pirate** on the radio.

everything else will be going according as planned. **Felix** said.

To Be Continued...

A/N: since I gave a little test project to Tucker about a new Cyclops Mech suits and the Battle armor and the Elemental armor. and now Locus and Felix sent one of their space pirates to steal the Prototype. this can get bad. see all of the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: bad or worse

bad or worse

 **A/N: the reason why call this chapter, is because the previous chapter when does space pirates were cloaked. not also but stoled a prototype Cyclops unit so this can get very bad now. note also that what are the Freelancers will be showing up in this chapter three of them.**

IS Academy, in the classroom.

the Headmaster or the principal order some of the female students to keep an eye on all of us for some reason not to be trusted

all the female students or keep an eye on **Tucker** for some reason.

and some of the female students would keep an eye on me on my lab.

some of the female students were spying on my men.

when **I** got back to my lab **I** was shocked and horrified that one of the prototypes was gone.

where the hell is my prototype!?! **I** yelled in shock.

this is not good this is not good, who in the world know the passcode only I know it. **I** said to myself.

I got to tell the others. **I** said worried.

before when I got up back to the surface, **I** saw a huge explosion and civilians running in panic.

oh no! **I** said worried.

I put on my helmet and radioed for the others to help me.

yeah we know we saw the whole entire explosion. **Kadar** said to me on the radio.

is there some type of terrorist attack. **Karner** asked me on the radio.

I know who's attacking us. **Tucker** replied to me on the radio.

yeah let's hurry up and come back to my base immediately. **I** said to them on the radio.

okay we'll be coming back shortly. **Lawson** said to me on the radio.

everyone was back in my lab.

we all need to know that, someone has the control of my cyclops mech suit. **I** said to them.

it has to be one of the space pirates. **Tucker** said to me.

you mean from Malcom Hargrove. **Nova** said to **Tucker**.

those weasel little bitches are really going to feel a lot of pain. **Tucker** said to **Nova**.

wait I got a full complete Cyclops mech suit. **Lawson** said to **Tucker**.

the Prototype is not exactly complete, there is a Fail-Safe on it. **I** said to **Tucker**.

so when I press the off switch it turns off completely. **Tucker** said to me.

 **Tucker** put on the Cyclops Mech suit, for a fight.

wait I'm coming with you! **Cecilia** said to us.

all of us turned around and saw **Cecilia**.

what are you doing here! **I** yelled at **Cecilia**.

please let me fight alongside of you.

well I can't say no for that. **I** said to **Cecilia**.

and stop begging us, cuz that's kind of a bit embarrassing **Nova** said to **Cecilia**.

fine I guess we will have to do this. **Tucker** said to me.

she transformed into her Blue Tear.

I'll put on the battle armor. **Nova** said.

I'll put on the elemental suit. **Karner** said.

space pirates using my prototype Cyclops mech suit causing havoc and chaos.

(the Prototype Cyclops punched all of the female students soldiers away with pain.)

no one will stop me I am invincible. the **Space Pirate** said inside the Cyclops unit.

hey asshole! take this! **Tucker** said the space pirate inside his Cyclops Mech suit.

( **Tucker** shots of missiles from a cyclops mech suit.)

(which it cost a lot of damage to prototype to fall down.)

( **Cecilia** came out of nowhere and came back to the Prototype to dismantle it.)

okay remember, just break all the components including the blue wire. **I** said to **Cecilia** on the radio.

okay destroy all of the components and take off the blue wire. **Cecilia** said to to me on the radio.

( **Cecilia** dismantled some of the components and pull the blue wire to shut it down.)

(all of the systems of the Prototype Cyclops unit or shut down.)

no, no,no!! this cannot be happening. **Space Pirate** said in shock

( **Tucker** took off the lid of the Cyclops unit and throw him out of the Cyclops.)

oh motherfucker... **Space Pirate** said in pain.

today you were not going to terrorize any more innocent civilians. **I** said to the **Space Pirate**.

no one else does not deserve it but you deserve a hundred years in prison. **Tucker** said to **Space Pirate**.

god dammit. **Space Pirate** replied to us.

the police came and took the space pirate away.

excuse me are you some of the Reds and Blues. the unknown soldiers asked us.

yeah but who exactly are you. **I** asked the unknown soldiers.

we're to triplets, we're from Project freelancer. **Ohio** said.

so I guess you guys are friendly type of Freelancers you are. **I** said to **Ohio**.

the three of us are not really that smart. **Idaho** said to me.

more like dumb Freelancers. **Tucker** said to **Idaho**.

well yeah of course we can be done but still we can be. **Iowa** said.

I really want to know how exactly did the space pirates? **Tucker** said himself.

that's a question that we don't even know about. **I** said to **Tucker**.

will interrogate him at the police station. **Lawson** said to me.

that's a sign of a good plan. **Cecilia** said.

from a Faraway in range, **Locus** was spying on them using his sniper rifle.

this was a disappointment. **Locus** said to himself.

but having a flashback of the time when he and **Felix** were on the UNSC side.

 **Locus** trying to forget about that flash back.

To Be Continued...

A/N: and yeah!! the triplets are finally here. all the other Freelancers will be appearing in some of chapters. inner chapter they're going to Target the space pirate. see you on the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: the interrogation

the interrogation

 **A/N: this is what's going to happen from the previous chapter. all of us are going to interrogate the space pirate who caused all the trouble from the previous episode I mean chapter.**

 **interdiction will be a lot of fun the and of course serious.**

 **I'm going to make a second story of RVB and Infinite Stratoswith season 15 and 16. if there will be any other seasons of Red vs Blue then yes I will recommend splitting them into multiple stories.**

 **and of course in the six chapter I will will come with Tucker and the others including IS main cast back to the chorus.**

 **that's all the notes I have to come up and update.**

 **hope you all enjoy the main story.**

in the police station, in the interrogation room.

Me, Tucker and the others arrives to the police station.

may we please have a chat with the prisoner. **Lawson** said to officer.

why you want to? officer asked me.

he was an enemy of ours. **Karner** said.

wait really? officer said confused.

group of a terrorist organization. **Tucker** said.

we're also from the UNSC. **I** replied to the officer.

oh yeah I forgot you guys are for the UNSC my bad. officer said to me.

we all walked words the interrogation room.

 **I** was the first one to go in there.

now you might on how we will get here? **I** asked the **Space Pirate**.

why should I tell you anything. **Space Pirate** replied to me.

listen we can do things easy or else we can do things a little bit. **I** said to him in a threatening way.

the **Space Pirate** got a little bit nervous.

and what would that be? **Space Pirate** asked nervously to me.

oh you know being you the top security cell without no food. **I** replied to **Space Pirate**.

okay yes fine I will tell you everything, when we found the location to where Tucker was teleported. we got all of this teleporter cubes were gone or been destroyed. only one remain. **Space Pirate** explained everything to me.

good that was not hard anyway, but still you're going to be in prison for a very long time for what you did. **I** said to go **Space Pirate**.

and who ordered you to do the attack on the city? **I** asked the **Space Pirate**.

Locus and Felix told me to, but instead they will kill you if I told you them. **Space Pirate** replied to me

that is all I need to hear. **I** said, **I** walked out of the room.

did he tell you anything about this. **Tucker** asked me.

can you use one of the teleporter cubes. **I** said to **Tucker**.

oh yeah I remember that before when I came here. **Tucker** replied to me.

he also said about Locus and Felix are here. **I** said to **Tucker**.

this can get very bad. **Tucker** said to me.

well we can do that besides I do got teleports Cube. **I** said to **Tucker**.

really then why do you not say so!?! **Tucker** yelled at me.

all of the **police officers** looked at **me** and **Tucker**.

first off let's walk outside the police station. **I** said to **Tucker**.

all of us walked out by the police station.

so you can take us to our dimension. **I** said to **Tucker**.

I can finally get back to the others. **Tucker** said with amazement.

been for a short time. **Cecilia** said worried.

 **Tucker** looked at **Cecilia** looking worried.

don't worry I will come back sometime. **Tucker** said to **Cecilia**.

no I'm coming with you along with my friends. **Cecilia** said to **Tucker**.

no it's too dangerous even for you. **Tucker** replied to **Cecilia**.

well we're all coming along to. **I** said to **Tucker**.

so are we. **Ohio** said.

well I can't say no about this but I really do appreciate this. **Tucker** said.

that's what friends are for. **I** said to **Tucker**.

we do need to make a lot of preparations for are leaving. **Nova** said.

that is kind of true though. **Lawson** said to **Nova**.

we do need a lot of weapons. **Karner** said.

and a lot of Mech suits. **I** said.

this is going to be a very fun trip. **Iowa** said amazed.

Shut up, Iowa. **Ohio** said to **Iowa**.

so then everyone else went back to IS Academy to make preparations to leave.

 **Locus** heard everything and saw everything.

I need to report this to Felix. **Locus** said.

 **Locus** turn invisible and walked away.

To Be Continued...

A/N: so yeah we interrogate the space pirate, and the course of the next chapter we all go to chorus along with everyone.

see all the next chapter.


End file.
